


Let's be Alone Together

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can death be avoided?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while. I figured it was time to proof read and share. 
> 
> Releasing it this way because it flows better with the pause in-between sections.
> 
> Also no according to this fic the answer is no.

Stereo sounded from inside the abandoned auditorium, with childish shouts along with “OOH”s and “HAA”s sounding to a similar beat.

 

Steven pirouetted Connie before dipping her the best he could with his height. The sea breeze kept them cool until the sunset on them.

 

“It's too bad we can't do this forever...” Connie began after they left.

 

“Yeah.” Steven replied.

 


	2. Prom

Steven aged with Connie. He hadn't gotten full control of his powers yet, and couldn't set his appearance to what he wanted. Because of that, Connie asked Steven to her senior prom, as it would be her last high school dance. 

The music was slow and intended for closeness. They smiled at each other.

“Thanks for coming.” Connie said, trying to keep her attention on him.

“Of course, Connie.” Steven said. “But I thought you hated dancing in front of other people.”

Connie chuckled at Steven. “It's my last chance to do it. Can you blame me? When am I ever going to get to do this?”

Steven chuckled back at her; she rested her head on his shoulder and looked past him. A friend from school looked back at her and smiled. Connie smiled back.


	3. Graduation

When Connie left for medical school, it gave Steven a lot of free time. Essentially, he'd stopped aging at about twenty-five; Connie was still going at thirty. The Crystal Gems flew with Steven to Boston and thankfully made it through customs and security without a hitch. 

A few nights later, they watched as Connie accepted her Masters and shook hands with the Dean, having made it through enough school to become a second generation “Dr. Maheswaran.” 

It's a few weeks later when Connie calls with more good news; through voice recording and an hour a day of editing (as well as an overdone genre with a lot of new concepts that haven't been seen anywhere else) Connie has her books published.

“But I thought you said that you don't care for romance?” Steven asked her.

“I don't, but I know when it looks good, and these people agree with me.” Connie retorted. 

Steven accepted that with a single question: “Can I get a copy of it?”


	4. Probably Garnet

“Who knew that I'd get more chances?” Connie commented referencing their conversation three decades ago.

Steven laughed at her, remembering it well. He was finally taller her and was the lead because of that. It was their second dance that week, both in Connies name. This one was much smaller, though. Having written 25 books wasn't small, but it was small in the romance community. The average was about 39 by the sound of it, and royalties could support somebody who wasn't a doctor. 

“All while being a surgeon.” Steven smiled at her. He hadn't changed in nearly thirty years. But that was between them and not questioned. Other people who'd seen them together might have though, but everyone knew better about other people's business.


	5. A Not-As-Special Day

“I can't dance for long. My knees are going to give out.” Connie admitted and another dance in her name. Having now written along the lines of 45 books, Connie had slowly gone from surgeon to author, having a long career in medical. 

“It's okay, I'll sit with you, Connie.” Connie rested on him so they could dance longer. “We'll go and get a hot dog after this. Or do you want something else?” 

Connie thought for a minute before saying: “I just want to be here with you.” 

They smiled at each other.


	6. Alone Together

“Hey Connie?”

Connie looked to Steven, who sat beside her as she lay. A steady beep sounded through the room, meaning that her heart was still beating. She didn't say anything, but Steven knew that he had her attention now.

“I was wondering if we could dance again. Like we used to.”

She looked to him weirdly, being bedridden and all.

“I can do it. I can support you; I know the steps.”

Connie let out something that resembled a giggle for Steven. He proceeded to disconnect her from her life support: she wouldn't need it any longer. Steven picked her up in a bridal style and took care not to break her. Connie wrapped her arms around his shoulder and moved to the beat that Steven set for them. They didn't need music. 

Before long a familiar pink glow shined from Stevens abdomen. Both of their forms began to turn and glow white before they became one form and joined together; their hearts, their minds, their beings. Now alone together. They woke up draped over the Connies bed.

“Thank you, Steven.” Connie said from within Stevonnie.

“No problem.” Steven said from beside her.


	7. Stevonnie

Bursting through the door, Stevonnie gave the Crystal gems about the same reactions as the first time they'd been together; Amethyst loved it, Garnet loved it, Pearl was tolerant. 

The first night was tough. Their dreams were the only places they could play like they used to anymore. By morning both Steven and Connie were amazed that they stayed together through the night versus the first night they'd formed Stevonnie. 

Garnet put them through training and helps them become one through fusion, being easy for her. Pearl and Amethyst formed Opal to give their try on the matter. They both agreed that if Opal could teach them something then it would be an important lesson. 

Their appearance was of a fully grown human whom you couldn't quite tell was a man or a woman. They were both and neither, but that was beside the point.


	8. Steven and Connie

Another corrupted gem. Nothing that they haven't seen before. Garnet punched the head, Amethyst tried to keep it from moving, Pearl tried finding a week spot, Stevonnie was all over the place helping everybody. A well practiced dance they'd practiced for so many years. 

Stevonnie was thrown into the air and formed a bubble to drop on the gem before a stray limb struck them. The bubble went flying further than anything, and while the gems kept fighting Stevonnie was thrown around the bubble before going unconscious. Their form separating went unnoticed until after the fight.

What the gems found was an elderly Connie clutching a Rose Quartz gem to her chest.

Taking her into their care, they did the best they could; with the belief that she'd killed Steven, though, she didn't last too long. Steven returned from within his gem a few weeks after the gems buried Connie. She managed to tell her wishes, having gained something from Stevonnie in terms of youth. 

Two weeks later, Steven returned from his small hiatus from life. He already knew not the be hopeful after this time.


	9. Steven

“ _Connie Maheswaran_

 

_A True Crystal Gem”_

 

 

Steven knelt in front of the carved block of stone. His hair had been tied back and resembled something of his fathers when he was still around; his gray hair striping in with the deep brunette.

 

There wasn't a date on the gravestone as they'd lost track of the centuries together. The best they could tell together was roughly four. She was buried with her parents on an American plot of soil near what remained of Beach City; there wasn't any other family in the country, and her parents had grown somewhat attached to the small town before everybody left.

 

He then rose, turned, and walked away ready to leave, having not said anything before turning around again and running back to the stone. Grabbing a small pink rock from out of his pocket, he placed in at the base of the stone, adding to the line of those similar, before turning again and leaving for good.

 

He'd be back soon. Maybe not tomorrow, but maybe next week. The Gems would unintentionally decide that for him. Connie was not the only person to die that day; it was her along with Stevonnie and what she got from Steven.


End file.
